Over the past five years, new genomics technologies and DNA sequence information have driven unprecedented increases in functional genetic data. Academic and pharmaceutical researchers will soon have to understand and integrate millions of interrelations between genes, drugs and phenotypes. The changing scale of molecular genetic data suggests that a more digitized and computable means of representing and using functional information is needed in both academic and industry. This grant decribes the GeneNet system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE